


Taste

by MarqArts (HenryMercury)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Ministry Events, Muggle Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/MarqArts
Summary: It's not Sophie's fault her girlfriend has impeccable taste.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untilourapathy (gwendolen_lotte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolen_lotte/gifts).



> G - because my calendar is convinced it's your birthday month, and even if it's wrong you deserve some good vibes for getting through your exams xx

Sophie had hoped to see Astoria in something a little more outlandish tonight, but she can hardly fault her girlfriend for having impeccable taste. The Ministry event has a Muggle dress code, and people all around have either dressed like they’ve raided a costume box or charity bin, or sculpted themselves out of denim and hair gel having clearly consulted the magazine section in some Muggle newsagency.

For her part, Astoria is a vision in orange-red. Her outfit is bright enough to stand out, but is otherwise very simple in their present company. One glance at her is enough to know the garment is well made and even better fitted. Sophie knows she was anxious about finding something to wear tonight. Astoria’s slouched around in Sophie’s borrowed joggers and jumpers before, but she hasn’t attended a formal event in anything but robes. Sophie can read the subtle signs of her ongoing discomfort, but Astoria weathers it all too well for the less intimately acquainted onlooker to suspect she’s anything less than perfectly composed.

Meanwhile Sophie, who knows how to dress like a Muggle having spent most of her life living as one, has seized the opportunity to fit herself out in something more eccentric. She’s been complimented several times on her striped bucket hat and electric fuchsia eyeliner already. She’s also chosen a comfy blue velvet slip that is in no way formal attire, just to revel in the fact that no one’s going to call her out. And also, maybe, because of the way Astoria’s eyes graze all the skin it exposes. It all feels just scandalous enough for it to be thrilling.

Truth be told, Sophie has no idea what the Gala is even for. (Astoria says this is very often the case, and she’d be surprised if many of its organisers knew why they were hosting it other than to be seen hosting it.) Regardless, she can’t begrudge it its open bar (stocked primarily with Muggle liquors according to the theme) or its entertainment (because who could refuse the chance to see severe-mannered elderly politicians dressed in combinations of black tie, surfwear, flowing skirts and shawls, and low-riding denim, sipping tequila from shot glasses with the utmost seriousness?).

She’s well aware that her shoestring straps strike an odd tone held so close to Astoria’s timeless tailoring, but she’s not about to move away—and this Astoria weathers admirably too, though with notably less difficulty. And before long even the antics of the Ministry workers and socialites around them fade into insignificance. It’s long been Sophie’s view that Astoria is the only one of them who’s truly worth looking at.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154387452@N06/27655107527/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> Astoria wears [the entirety of Alexa Chung](http://chunggalexa.tumblr.com/post/174177982255). Background credit [irisphoto1](https://www.shutterstock.com/image-photo/venice-italy-11-october-2016-ballroom-536668825?src=SIZxxZJ3mottp49-kFtLzA-1-44).
> 
> For a more zoomable version [click here](http://henrymercury.tumblr.com/image/174525327177).


End file.
